humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise/Walkthrough
This walkthrough is for Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise. It will be a step-by-step walkthrough so it will contain spoilers. 'Characters' *FATTY BEAR - the main character, you control him in his search for items throughout the game. *KAYLA - Fatty Bear's owner, her birthday is the reason for the game. *MATILDA RABBIT - helps you make the cake in the kitchen by doing the parts little children are too young to handle, such as the baking. *GRETCHEN - a wooden Dutch doll whose job is to create a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" sign on the bulletin board. *PUPPY - the mischievous puppy (and Kayla's present) who runs around the house and whom you have to try and catch, though at one point it means you have to bathe her. 'Main Objectives:' #Collect Ingredients for Kayla's Birthday Cake #Track down the Letters for the Bulletin Board #Find the Puppy, clean her (if she digs a hole in the garden), and put her back in the box. 'Mini-Games:' *Cabbage Head - in Kayla's room, there is a head of cabbage on the bottom shelf. You can place a variety of different eyes, noses and mouths on the cabbage in this fun little mini-game. *Piano Playing - There is a piano on the left side of the living room where you can play a variety of different nursery rhymes or even make up your own music. It also allows you to change the sound from a piano to a dog bark, a spring, a hammer, a bell, and a thump. *Aquarium - More fun than a mini-game. The aquarium allows you to look at the different fish and sea life inside and click on the variety of fish. *Bowling - Located in the backyard. You get ten sets and two balls per set. Not much different to normal bowling. 'Walkthrough:' Kayla's Room *After the introduction, Matilda Rabbit says she will meet you in the kitchen. *Optionally, you can play the Cabbage Head game. It's located on the bottom of the toy shelf. *Exit Kayla's room to the left. Hallway *Nothing to do here. Head downstairs to the left. Living room *Nothing here. Head into the kitchen. Of course, there may be a missing letter on the couch. Kitchen *Matilda will arrive and offer her help with the cake. *Optionally, click the big birthday present to release the puppy. Fatty will do it automatically the second time you enter the kitchen if you don't. *Kayla's puppy pops out of the package breaking the ribbon. She goes loose after that. *Fatty will take the old ribbon. *Open the middle bottom cabinet for the measuring spoons, measuring cup, mixing bowl, and egg beater. One item is randomly missing each game because Matilda saw Kayla playing with either missing item the day before. The measuring spoons will be in the tree house, the measuring cup in the bathroom cabinet, and the mixing bowl in the garden, but either way, the egg beater will always be in the cabinet. *Once that cabinet is empty, if that cabinet is clicked on, or if any cabinet that is not in the middle is clicked on, after that particular cabinet is opened, a random sound is made, Fatty says, "Nothing in there," and then it closes back up. *Whenever you return to the kitchen with items for the cake, Fatty will automatically put them on the counter. *The top middle cabinet will contain vanilla, baking powder, and chocolate chips. The first time, Fatty declares that he doesn't see any sugar in there. Of course, there is also honey, popcorn, and sardines, but those are only played with (whether the popcorn pops inside the bag and the steam is released and the bag deflates, the honey squirts onto itself, or the sardine can opens by itself, to so much of one of the sardines' annoyance that he closes it back up). * In the fridge, get the milk, the eggs, the butter, the cheese, and the bone. Hallway *If you take the chocolate chips while the puppy is out of the box, she will come out of nowhere and snatch them and Fatty will chase her upstairs (hurting his bottom through unknown means in the process). He eventually runs to the attic door and the puppy will leave the chocolate chips in the attic and of course, the attic is locked. *Click on the mousehole and a mouse will run out with a key. He'll throw it on the floor. * Use the cheese on the mouse. * Get the key and use it on the door to enter the attic. * Get the chocolate chips on the floor. * Clicking on the cabinet will change Fatty's clothes. Click the mirror to hear his response. Anywhere else, including himself, and he'll put them all back. * Exit the attic and return to Kayla's room. Kayla's Room *Gretchen complains that the puppy has run off with some of the letters from the sign. They are large, brightly-colored letters, scattered around the house and their locations are random each game. *Gretchen will also ask you to blow up five balloons. They are on the shelf beside her. *Click the bag to blow up a balloon. If one particular balloon is not to your liking, you can click on that balloon to pop it. *The puppy (if out of the box) will sometimes come in and pop the balloons. Often, Fatty will react in annoyance, but occasionally, so will the clown toy (only in amusement). *You can leave Kayla's room after bowling up all the balloons. Parents' Room *The puppy will be sitting on the carpet. Click anywhere to have her leave the room. *Enter the closest. Fatty will turn on the light. *Click the boxes then the mini-trampoline. *Click the box that says bows + ribbons. This is to replace the ripped bow. *Click down to exit. *Exit the cupboard. *Exit the room. Bathroom *Open the cabinet and take the measuring cup if it's present. * You can enter the laundry chute by clicking on it. Utility room *Fatty will land in a hamper of clothes and knock the garage-door opener out which he takes. *Click up the stairs to exit the utility room. Back Yard *Going to the garden patch when the puppy is loose will make you find the puppy digging in the dirt. *She'll run off and leave Fatty saying he'll need to give the puppy a bath. *Get the mixing bowl if it's present. You can click on the carrots who act silly, the pumpkin (which will make one of three faces), the corn seeds (and then the two hills that come from the planting, and then the stalks that come from there), or the pine tree if you want to do so. *Exiting the garden patch will take you back to the backyard. You can bowl if you want. *Clicking the tire swing will swing Fatty Bear around. You can go up into the tree house. * Take the measuring spoons if they are present. *Exit the tree house. *Exit the backyard by the right side gate. Front Yard *Use the remote in your inventory on the garage to open the door. *In the garage, click the ladder and it will jump into place. Click the sugar and Fatty will climb to get it. *Exit the garage. *Re-enter the house. Living room *Head upstairs. A letter may be on the couch. Hallway *Enter the bathroom. Bathroom *Use the bone on the bathtub to get the puppy to jump in it. *Click the soap and water to clean the puppy. *Finally, click the towel hanging near the door, and the puppy will be nice and clean. *Exit the bathroom. Hallway *Enter Kayla's room. Kayla's Room *Gretchen will be hanging streamers. If you have any letters, return them to the bulletin board. *Exit the room. Hallway *Head downstairs. Living room *Enter the kitchen. Kitchen *Use the bone on the empty present box. *Fatty will then wrap Kayla's puppy in the box. Click the box anytime after this, and he'll say, "I think it's best if I leave the puppy in her box." *Click the counter if you have all the items. *Click through all the ingredients in any order, and then finally click the egg beater. *Matilda Rabbit will put the cake in the oven. After it cooks, Fatty will be allowed to decorate it. *Decorate the cake however you please. *When you're finished, exit and Matilda will comment on your excellent cake baking. *She'll take the cake upstairs, and Fatty will say everything is done. * Feel free to bake another cake (if it's not the last thing you do). If you start, the butter, chocolate chips, and eggs will automatically reappear onscreen. * If you'd like, and if having baked the cake isn't the last thing you do, you can continue decorating the cake if you click on it while it's in Kayla's room. GREAT WORK! Enjoy the ending cinematic! Category:Walkthroughs